The Mystery Of the Blood Village
by jmhvideogamer
Summary: A new village has emerged. They are lead by one man, Ryu. They have come to Konoha secretly, but for what reasons? Could they be destroyers or could they be saviors? We know one thing for sure. Because of them, Konoha will be changed forever.Enjoy! R&R!
1. Ryu's Arrival

**Chapter One**

A young man stood in front of the great gates of the Fire Country's shinobi capital, Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves. He had plans for this town. Plans that would leave an impression in it for a very long time.

This young man wore baggy black jean, covered in pockets. He had on a crimson red muscle shirt that was tight on him as if it were another layer of skin. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves the same color as his shirt. Thin black sunglasses adorned his face. His hair was up in short sharpened spikes.

He reached up and touched the blank forehead protector on his head. It rippled as if he dropped a pebble into a pond. He removed his hand and the Leaf Village symbol appeared on the forehead protector.

He grinned and walked towards the large gates that protected Konoha. He placed his hand on the door and pushed slightly. The door swung open and he walked in. An armed shinobi guard ran up to him and swung a sword against his neck. With a deep voice full of anger and strength he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The young man scoffed and turned his head towards the guard. He glared deeply into the guard's eyes. Small pops were heard and the whites of the guard's eyes filled with blood. "My name is Ryu, and I am just returning home," He said in a cold voice.

The guard's body slumped and he said in a dull weak voice, "Yes, yes, of course. My apologies, Ryu." He then slowly withdrew his sword and walked off.

"I thought you would agree with me," He said coldly with a chuckle. He then walked off into Konoha, turning into an empty alley. He stood there as if waiting for someone.


	2. Ai and Sakura

**Chapter Two**

"Where is that idiot going?!" A childish voice yelled from behind a computer screen. "Sure he's in an alley like we said, but jeez, could he pick a stupider one? Its got major streets on either side!!!" He touched a microphone that dangled from his ear. "Hey, Ryu, I'm gonna show up somewhere where people won't see me, idiot," He said to him and then shut his mic off.

He looked on his laptop at the map of Konoha. He then looked at a section of town where nobody would be. One double click and a purple flash of light later and he was there.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Tsunade's office opened and a exhausted Sakura slowly walked out. They had been training hard all day long and they had been training hard. It was as if Tsuande-sensei had been training her for something special. Like if that new village that emerged a few weeks back would be some large threat. Ever since it had come around Tsunade had been training Sakura harder than ever before.

She sluggishly left the building and walked through the busy bustling boulevards that filled Konoha. Sakura wanted to go home and take a good long bath followed by a better longer nap.

She turned onto an empty road that led to her house. It was quite a ways down though. She thought about sprinting the rest of the way, but she just laughed at the idea and kept walking.

She eventually got to her house. She sighed in relief and walked up to the door. Just as she grabbed the door knob she saw a flash of purple light in the corner of her eye. "What was that?" She wondered as she slowly turned towards it. It was in the neighbor's lawn behind a fence.

She groaned and walked away from her house. She walked towards it and she saw a small boy who was dressed very oddly. It looked as if he were wearing some kind of silver armor with what resembled purple knee pads and elbow pads. He had brown hair that was wild and messed up. Two large goggles were worn across his forehead like Naruto used to wear. "Umm, hello? Who are you?" She asked him.

------------------------------------------------------------

He appeared in the middle of someone's lawn. The whole teleporting thing took a little longer than he had thought it would. "Damn lag…" He mumbled. He punched a few keys on his laptop and the Leaf village symbol appeared on his goggles, between the lenses.

Suddenly a pink-haired girl was standing in front of him. "Umm, hello? Who are you?" She asked him.

His draw dropped and his whole body went numb. His laptop would've fell to the ground and broke had it not been attached to his neck by a strap. "You pretty. Me name is Ai. You date me?" He said while wiping away the drool from the corners of his mouth.

She looked at him strangely. "What!? Of course I won't date you. You're just a little kid," She said to him, still kinda confused. She also was kinda in love already.

Ai looked dumb-struck. "Wha..? I'm fifteen years old! I just look kinda young…" He replied to her. He looked like he was about ten, but he wasn't. "Sorry for kinda flipping out there. Its not every day I get to see a girl as pretty as you."

"Well, if you're telling the truth then maybe there's a chance for you after-all," She said with a grin, "But for now I've gotta go home. I'll see you later, Ai." Sakura then turned and walked back towards her house.

"Yeah!" Ai said excitedly. He then ran off to go find Ryu and the others, before he was late.


End file.
